


Don’t cry.

by moyashee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyashee/pseuds/moyashee
Summary: Please, don’t cry, don’t you see that you are breaking my heart?





	Don’t cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to apologize in advance, I translated this fanfic with a translator so I do not think it is totally correct.

It was a day like any other for Kuroo Tetsurou, wake up, have breakfast eggs, toast and coffee, walk through the same neighborhood every day, greeting and watching the same people, take the train in the usual station full of people with suits or uniforms, get to school and greet your classmates like every day. But there ended the monotonous for Kuroo, because after classes he had to go to the activities of his club, where he always saw his childhood friend, who was as uninterested as ever.

Kuroo was in love with Kenma, he was for years, but he was too cowardly to confess, fear filled him completely, he did not want to separate from Kenma, much less if the reason for that were his feelings.

Still, they were going to separate, Kuroo was a year older, when he graduated he was going to go to college while Kenma was still going to go to third year, so he had decided, he planned to declare him the day of his graduation, if Kenma rejected him, probably would not see him again, but if he gave him a chance, they could live together after Kenma graduated, in Kuroo's mind the plan was perfect, but he did not count on the fact that Kenma probably likes someone, mainly because Kuroo was depressed to think that Kenma had a girlfriend, so that detail did not fit into his plan.

But unfortunately for Kuroo, Kenma was in love and unlike Kuroo, Kenma did have the courage to confess.

After the activities of the club, Kenma warned that he would not attend tomorrow's practice, claiming that he had some issues to attend to, no one questioned his motives or asked any questions about it, even though Kenma was disinterested about volleyball, he never missed a practice.  
But Kuroo if he had his questions, Kenma never left his home, it was not the birthday of anyone in his family, he did not have an appointment with the doctor, but he had to remain disinterested and in the end he did not ask anything.

The next day passed in the same way, but when Kuroo arrived at the gym, he did not see Kenma, that saddened him a little, the club activities ended, really during the practice nobody gave 100% due to the absence of Kenma, he really is an important piece for the team.

On the way back home Kuroo decided to go a different way, he did not know exactly what pushed him until he found Kenma, he looked so dull, more than usual, obviously he was sad.

-Kenma, why do you look so sad?  
\- I went to the Fukurōdani Academy.  
-Ah? That's unusual in you.  
-I know you're not one of those who judge, that's why I'll tell you ... I went to confess.  
-Wait, what? To who?  
"A ..." A lump formed in Kenma's throat, but he still managed to say the name of the person who had broken his heart- Akaashi.

It was something extremely unexpected for Kuroo, Kenma never showed up interested in any way in Akaashi, but now he was crying, Kuroo realized instantly that he rejected it, Kuroo's plans had gone down the drain, "It's now or never "motivated himself.

He approached and put his hands gently around Kenma's face, lifted it slightly so he could observe his eyes, those eyes that seemed to be analyzing you, even if they were covered in tears, then Kuroo put his lips against Kenma's lips, Kenma holds the Kuroo’s sleeves.

-Please, don’t cry, do not you see that you breaking my heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to leave what happened next to your imagination ;)


End file.
